Piranha in the Water: Mitsune Haruo vs. Senkaku Ningensei
Falling. The air rushed past him, leaving an annoying whistling sound in his ears. The bleak nature of the surroundings complimented the act he was commiting now; no one cared, and no one would care when he was gone. The rooftop of the skyscraper he had jumped off of shrunk into the distance, and even though he hadn't yet reached the height of the other, smaller buildings, he knew that his time was limited, and that he'd soon be splattered on the hard cement below. He was almost happy, but... Tears? They slowly floated upwards from his face, and the wind hitting his back slowed him enough to stare at them as he plummeted down. Why was he crying..? What was he sad about? What did he have to regret? When he did this, he had already made up his mind; even if he wanted to, he couldn't stop now. Maybe he was sad... Because it was all finally ending? Were these tears of joy; was he happy because he didn't have to suffer any longer; no one had to tolerate him anymore; he could finally be alone, and happy..? The smaller buildings shot up into the sky around him; their bleak, brick walls closing in on him. He only had a few seconds left. But he could think as much as he wanted in those two seconds... About his abusive childhood, his multiple suicides, how much of a failure of a father and a husband he was... How selfish he was, how disgusting he was, how many people hated him. They were all probably watching with excitment right now. No one would mourn him... Now everyone could be happy... Thud. Nori sprung up in bed with the covers falling off of his body. He was covered in a cold sweat, and shivering slightly, obviously unnerved with what he had just done. The man swallowed his sadness in an attempt to get rid of the feeling in his stomach before he woke his wife; she didn't need to know what was happening... Even if it was a dream, it showed that he wanted to do it, and... His wife. Nori glanced at his wife's sleeping figure. His abrupt movements had upset her posture slightly... If she was a light sleeper, she'd be waking soon. "Mmmm...." Fortunately for him, that was not the case. Tereya was sleeping as soundly as ever, groaning a little because of the bump against her. Otherwise, she was unconcerned with the sudden movement, caught up in her own dreams. Her face was rather peaceful, carefree as she slept. She was snoring lightly, breathing in regularly, and willingly allowing herself to stay in the unconscious state she was in. However, there were slight beads of sweat dripping down her face, signaling that in the middle of her dreams had been a nightmare.... or worse, Sasha. "Tereya..." Nori grunted before lowering himself back into the bed and wrapping his arms around his wife. He had to admit, she was more comfortable to hug and lay on when she was fat... Maybe he'd fatten her up again, just so he could point out to her how fat she really was... Sighing slightly, Nori managed close his eyes and get back to sleep. Whether he was better by morning would be entirely up to him... And, considering he was himself, he probably wouldn't be. ---- "MOO-O-OMMY!" The whine came from a small girl who was now bouncing up and down eagerly in her nightgown; perched on top of her mother's head. Both of her hands were busy pulling the woman's short hair, as she tried to wake her. Despite the usual hostile attitude, the girl was hungry, and needed nourishment! And since Daddy didn't know how to cook, she was stuck waking the crab for breakfast!... And lunch. And dinner. Maybe she should thank her somehow..? Nah. "MITSUNE WANTS WAFFLES, UUUUU~!"